


You can't write great love stories when you're happy

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hai always writes when he's sad, M/M, Oh and Hai writes fan fiction, Writing, because necessary, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hai “Hai” Du Lam wasn't a writer. He was probably anything but. Okay, he had a thing for his blog and stuff but this was basically all. He wasn't the one to sit down in front of his computer writing big romantic stories for hours. </p><p>However, there were occasions when he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't write great love stories when you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, cute thingy I typed down this evening because I'm ill and bored and to be honest this actually kind of about me. Or more or less inspired by my life? Kind of? Does that make sense? No? Okay.
> 
> Whatever, enjoy <33

You can't write great love stories when you're happy

 

 

Hai “Hai” Du Lam wasn't a writer. He was probably anything but. Okay, he had a thing for his blog and stuff but this was basically all. He wasn't the one to sit down in front of his computer writing big romantic stories for hours.

 

However, there were occasions when he did.

 

The first time he wrote something was when he had his first crush on a girl at his school who would mostly ignore him. He was around twelve at the time, she was about a year older (which made her even less interested) and he found her fucking beautiful. When she finally rejected him officially – and in the middle of everyone – he held his tears back until he came home to sit down at his desk and write a shitty poem about her angel-like blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

 

One poem quickly turned into two. Then three, then four and then he actually started to write something novel-like (not that it was worth the term, he was fucking twelve and had no knowledge about writing whatsoever) which had about thirty pages before he quit because he was over it all and had lost all motivation to continue.

 

The second time had little to do with failed attempts at stupid crushes teens tend to confuse for love. That still happened, of course but at some point he stopped caring. He was like fourteen, he had realized he had no clue at all and thus turned to spend time with his friends and Anime.

 

No kidding, despite having enough friends in his opinion, he was a bit of an outcast at school and not as happy as he would've liked being. So he drowned his thoughts, concerns and fears in Anime and Manga just like pretty much every single one of his friends did too. It was something that clued them together after all.

 

One of his female friends – he couldn't remember her name anymore as they hadn't been too close and hadn't seen each other in like seven years – introduced him to the magical world of fan fiction back then. It was fairly new at the time, the first web pages growing and he started writing again, mostly for this friend of his.

 

He didn't think much of an easy start, however, no. He started with the heavy shit right away. Character death, depression, self-harm, suicide, all kinds of drama. He was writing about everything he didn't even dare to think about actually experiencing but he couldn't deny that each of them kind of had a constant presence in his life at the time. He also sneaked a little bit of humor and fluff into every one of his works, because that's like he wanted to view the world – cruel, but everything still had its happy moments.

 

Surprisingly enough, the feedback he received was overwhelming. People called him “talented” and appreciated his style of writing and nothing had ever boosted his confidence that much. It was like he had finally found something he was genuinely good at. So he continued writing his mildly depressing, yet entertaining pieces of fiction until his fanbase had a quite reasonable size.

 

However, he stopped again. Life turned out better and better with time and writing became more and more of a chore as his audience demanded but he couldn't deliver. School wasn't even that stressful but still had to serve as an easy excuse. He stopped talking to the girl who introduced him to this and kind of just lost his interest in the whole thing while video games started making up a bigger part of his life and he rarely used his keyboard for any more than chatting.

 

League Of Legends came out and just completely captivated him. Well, not completely initially, but quite a lot. First playing it casually, then more actively to get better than his college room mate and eventually professionally, the game became the most important thing in his life.

 

It wasn't just playing that made him happy. The responsibility of being a leader, the _power_ to be a great leader and just having a bunch of people around him sharing his passion – that was what made him really, truly happy. 

 

Coming into the LCS in Season 3 Cloud 9 was a force to reckoned with. They dominated the North American league, won titles, became fan favorites and each one of the players was considered one of the best players in his respective role at the time. It was more than he could have hoped for. 

 

After their failure during the Spring Split 2015 against TSM he decided that it was time to step down from professional play. He had done enough, they had won enough. It was time for other players to shine, time to support some talent. Jensen – or rather Incarnation – came in, motivated and ready to be a more carry-oriented midlaner than Hai had been. 

 

But Hai had to admit that it wasn't ever enough. They failed, they were at the bottom of the table. He stepped in for Meteos, went back to making the calls, securing them a place in the qualifier tournament. They went through the whole gauntlet, two reverse sweeps before finally taking down Team Liquid and making it to Worlds. Life was kind of great again, even though they failed on the international stage. It was okay. 

 

 

However, all of this kind of led him to the third time he started writing again. 

 

They held tryouts for support and jungle leading to the acquirement of Rush as their new starting jungler and BunnyFuFuu as their substitute support as Hai himself moved to the support role. Not that he had ever liked that role one bit but well... The things you do for love, right? Or actually the things you so for League but those two had kind of grown to be the same over the last few years. 

 

The thing was Michael joining the team was... problematic. 

 

The whole team was known for being affectionate to various extents and Hai was no exception. He had an easy time wrapping his arms around Michael at every possible occasion. It was easy for him to call him “bae” in front of everyone. He naturally let “I love you”s slip from his tongue when Michael came up with just the right idea for a movie to watch or a place to have dinner at or sometimes just in between some friendly banter. 

 

So, if everything was that easy what was so problematic? 

 

The problem was that it was  _too_ easy. That it felt  _too_ natural cuddling up to Michael, taking weird couple-y selfies with him, taking fotos of him being cute sleeping at the foot of his bed. It was  _too_ good. Too good, too easy, too natural and had definitely crossed the line of “platonic” ages ago. 

 

So, here he was sitting again. In front of his computer not playing League for once but writing a way too cheesy, cute story about Warren and Nathan from Life is Strange getting their shit together. He had somehow found his way back into fan fiction because he was just too stressed-out to think of own characters right now. It was easier this way. Easier to find a way into the story and easier to get his point across. Which was that basically anyone could develop an unlikely relationship while he was struggling to even admit to himself that he might be in love with his team mate. 

 

Screw it, he  _definitely_ was in love with the guy, let's be real. His heart stopped doing any of the things it was supposed to do when their eyes met. His whole body heated up when he casually hugged Michael from behind like of did and for him it was the cutest thing in the world how he always jumped and squeaked a little when he did so. 

 

But relationships within working environment weren't destined to end well. Or at least it would potentially put the whole team at risk of their possible break-up. Not that that's the first thing you think about when you fall in love but Hai was kind of a realist, so that was the conclusion he had to draw. If they failed the team would have to suffer from it. 

 

Although, if he was being entirely honest, he thought that his dear mid and AD had stopped caring about that issue some time ago. 

 

“Hey, what's that?” Hai nearly jumped when he suddenly heard Michael's voice behind him. Speaking – or thinking to be exact – of the devil... Or maybe angel rather. _Oh, stop being so cheesy, you are twenty three for fuck's sake!_

 

“Uhm... Just some... writing actually. Nothing special”, he muttered, averting he other man's gaze, trying to hide blush that crept up for no reason.

 

Michael looked interested as he rose an eyebrow before he leaned forward to read what's on Hai's screen. He put one hand on his shoulder to support himself making Hai shiver. This was pure torture.

 

A smile appeared on Michael's face when he finished reading the unfinished story. “That's amazing to be honest. You are really good at this.” Something made his smile die down a little. He looked... uncertain, concerned almost.

 

“You know what they say?”, he asked after a short pause.

 

“The early bird catches the worm?”, Hai awkwardly tried to make a joke out of this even though he knew that Michael was up to _something._

 

The brunette chuckled. “No. I mean, yeah, I guess, but that's not what I mean. I mean... They say you can't write great love stories when you're happy.”

 

Hai froze at this. He felt more caught out than a Soraka warding too deep getting blown up by five enemies. He said nothing.

 

“Aren't you happy?”, Michael asked and maybe a bit too forcefully turned around Hai's chair to be able to look at him.

 

Hai didn't manage to lie at him there, although he really wanted to. He wanted to claim he was perfect. That he hadn't not been sleeping well for a very solid amount of time because he kept thinking about the two of them being a thing over and over and over. But he couldn't, not now. Not when the man he'd desperately been crushing on for the last six months or so was standing in front of him being actually, genuinely worried about him.

 

Thus, he shook his head.

 

Michael nodded, his lips pressed to a straight line. He exhaled deeply before he asked: “Is there... Is there something that would make you happy?”

 

Hai didn't know what gave him that sudden burst of determination. Maybe it was how Michael's eyes fixated his. Maybe it was the silence in his head as everything that had previously screamed at him to not act on his feelings suddenly kept quiet. Maybe it was his heart violently beating in his chest or his whole body just _longing_ for the relieve that was promised by pulling Michael in for a kiss.

 

Whatever it was that made him do so, he did exactly that. He placed his right hand on the back of Michael's head and pulled him close, closing the gap between them until their lips finally touched causing him to feel more relieved than ever before and his heart for once in what felt like a thousand years felt like it was satisfied.

 

It only lasted for a second until Hai interrupted the kiss to whisper: “This... This would make me really happy.”

 

“Hm... I guess I can help you then”, Michael replied with a playful smirk on his lips. He leaned in again filling Hai with the cozy warm feeling of being loved that he had needed for so long.

 

The fan fiction, by the way, was finished one day later. Because what kind of idiot had made up this stupid saying after all?

...He still didn't start a new one after that.


End file.
